


Pour Up ('Cause I Want a Taste) [COMIC]

by ziamflowers



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, THIS IS A COMIC, Vampire Zayn, Werewolf Liam, and there's a bite scene and minimal blood, drawing this for october month too, look away!, please read summary for mOrE iNfO, so if you don't like that, so it's all hand drawn by me, ~
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 09:52:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16156637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziamflowers/pseuds/ziamflowers
Summary: werewolf!liam x vampire!zayn comic for the month of october~see inside for more info!





	Pour Up ('Cause I Want a Taste) [COMIC]

**Author's Note:**

> hey! one of my friends suggested that i start posting my comics to ao3 since there's a comic tag on this site! (and also because other fandoms get comic submissions too haha)
> 
> soo... here's some ziam!! enjoy~
> 
> anyway, PLEASE NO REPOSTS!! my artwork is already posted on other websites such as tumblr, instagram, and twitter!!
> 
> find me there @jennaftie :D


End file.
